Odcinek 7964
8 listopada 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7963. « 7964. » 7965. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W swoim gabinecie, Bill jest pewien, że Ridge wpłynął na decyzję sędziego McMullena. Justin ironicznie stwierdza, że czegoś takiego dopuściłby się sam Bill. "Mnie uszłoby to na sucho, w przeciwieństwie do Ridge'a", oznajmia Bill. Następnie prosi Justina, by namierzył Brooke, gdyż zamierza wyciągnąć z niej prawdę o Ridge'u i McMullenie. W gabinecie CEO, Ridge przekonuje Brooke, że podejrzenia Billa wobec niego i McMullena to blef. Kobieta ostrzega jednak męża, że Spencer nie odpuści. Ridge jest pewien, że jeśli Brooke będzie trzymała się z dala od Billa, wszystko będzie w porządku. Prosi żonę, by zeszli już do sali pokazowej, ale Brooke decyduje się spędzić ten dzień z Hope. W sali pokazowej FC, Steffy rozmawia z jedną z gości. Pamela przerywa rozmowę, gdyż Steffy potrzebna jest za kulisami. thumb|300px|Shirley dopinguje SallyZa kulisami FC, Jake i Wyatt zajmują się sprawami technicznymi, a Julius i Vivienne witają się z Xanderem, przy okazji poznając także Zoe. Zjawia się Steffy, która sprawdza pracę Wyatta i Quinn oraz zastanawia się nad nieobecnością ojca. Niebawem, Sally podchodzi do Steffy i nieśmiało wyjawia, że jej babka pojawiła się w mieście i chciałaby zobaczyć ją na wybiegu. Steffy zgadza się na wpuszczenie Shirley na salę. Następnie kobieta udziela swojemu zespołowi motywującej przemowy. Ma również nadzieję, że Intimates zainspiruje wiele kobiet. Za kulisami pojawia się Shirley, która wyznaje Sally jak bardzo jest z niej dumna. thumb|left|300px|Xander debiutuje na wybieguRozpoczyna się pokaz mody kolekcji Intimates, a na wybiegu pojawiają się Maxie i Danny. Za kulisami, Zoe doradza stremowanemu Xanderowi, aby wyobraził sobie, że wszyscy na sali ubrani są tylko w bieliznę. Chłopak przyznaje, że Emmy nie będzie na pokazie, a Zoe kwituje, że dziewczyna jest "typem Hope for the Future niż linii bielizny". Zoe wychodzi na wybieg, a Wyatt dodaje Sally otuchy i zapewnia, że jej projekty okażą się hitem. Ridge zjawia się za kulisami i komplementuje córkę. Wyjawia również powody nieobecności Brooke. Tymczasem na wybiegu pojawia się Xander, którego zza kulis obserwuje Zoe. Sally chwali ich występy i zauważa, że oboje zbliżyli się do siebie. Niebawem, na wybiegu pojawia się Sally. Ridge życzy córce powodzenia, a następnie obserwuje pokaz na ekranie. Tymczasem za kulisami pojawia się funkcjonariusz, a tuż za nim Bill, trzymający kajdanki. Ridge po chwili uświadamia sobie, że wszystko sobie jedynie wyobraża. thumb|300px|Steffy prezentuje projekt finałowyNa wybiegu pojawia się Steffy, która prezentuje finałowy projekt, otrzymując gromkie brawa. Po skończonym pokazie, modele i modelki dołączają do niej na wybiegu. Steffy publicznie dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie, a także wyraża wdzięczność za projekty Sally. Po powrocie za kulisy, Steffy dziękuje swojemu zespołowi, a przede wszystkim Ridge'owi. On uważa jednak, że córka może przypisać sukces wyłącznie sobie. Na osobności, Ridge wysyła Brooke wiadomość z prośbą o dokończenie ich rozmowy. thumb|left|300px|Bill naciska na BrookeW Il Giardino, Brooke kończy rozmowę telefoniczną z Hope, która postanowiła zostać w domu. Kobieta zbiera się do wyjścia, kiedy pojawia się Bill i dosiada się do jej stolika, mimo protestów. Bill stwierdza, że pokaz mody Steffy jest kolejnym dowodem na to jak Ridge traktuje Brooke i Hope. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Brooke tak bardzo nie chce z nim rozmawiać i pyta, czy powodem jest to czego dopuścili się Ridge i sędzia McMullen. Brooke nie chce o tym dyskutować, lecz Bill dziękuje jej za zeznawanie na jego korzyść, choć mimo to został pozbawiony praw rodzicielskich. Spencer kocha Brooke i nie chce stawiać jej w środek wojny między siebie i Ridge'a, ale prosi, by kobieta powiedziała mu prawdę. Fakty * Choreografię wykorzystaną w odcinku opracował Dustin Ceithamer. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Julius Avant Kategoria:Danny Kategoria:Shirley Spectra Kategoria:Vivienne Avant Kategoria:Jake Maclaine Kategoria:Luke Kategoria:Maxie